


Almost Lover (vid)

by the_escapist



Category: Onegin - Fandom
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_escapist/pseuds/the_escapist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onegin fanvid, set to A Fine Frenzy's "Almost Lover".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Lover (vid)

I made the video quite a while back, before youtube had HD streaming, so the low resolution wasn't much of an issue. It's still watchable, though, so I hope you can forgive the lack of HD quality.

No download link at this stage in time, however feel free to request it, and I'll get it up.


End file.
